


Nobody's Home

by Sam_Haine



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Steve Harrington, Breeding, Crying, Gay Sex, Hawkins (Stranger Things), Heavy Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Sad Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: Steve's a broken mess after everything that's happened to him. Nancy left him, his friends are gone and no one seems to care about him anymore. Thankfully, Billy's showing some interest.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 12
Kudos: 275





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me this morning.

Nobody's Home 

Steve's sob comes out in choked pants as his body thrusts forward, hard. He's face down, cheek squished down into his pillow as Billy pounds into him from behind. His hole feels sore and abused but goddamnit he loves it. He'll take anything from the Californian bad boy, as long as it fills him up and makes him feel whole. He's been so empty for so long, ever since Nancy had left him for Johnathan and he'd basically lost all of his cool points with his friends at school. Billy helped him fill that void, every night when he came around. 

That didn't mean he was all into helping Steve fill his loneliness though. 

For all Billy knew and cared, Steve was just a whore, willing to give him his body any time he called or pulled up at his house, bruised from a fight with his Dad and high off his ass from alcohol and weed. He barely even looked Steve in the eyes when they met like this, much less spoke to him. He'd keep himself distant and cold despite the warmth his cock gave to Steve's insides. And he never held Steve when he fucked him. 

At the moment, he's thrusting hard into the pretty brunette's ass, hands splayed out on Steve's childhood bed. Steve's light, high-pitched moans and gasps turn him on to no fucking end and he feels his orgasm start to unfurl in his stomach. He sees the shiny tear tracks on Steve's face, glittery at the corner of his eye. The boy's lips are swollen and bitten red from trying to hold in his cries. But Billy doesn't care that he's crying. Doesn't make a move to comfort the pretty boy as he sobs into his pillow. He doesn't even run his fingers through that wonderful hair, not inclined to provide soothing relief to the body he'd been making his own for the past few weeks. 

"Fuck!" He growls, holding Steve down as climaxed, spilling his cum into the boy's tight pussy. God, if Steve were a girl, he'd already be knocked up after all the times Billy had bred him. His hands hold the brunette down by his neck, making sure he takes every bit of it like the bitch he is. This is the only time Billy will ever touch him. Will ever hold him and though it breaks Steve's goddamn heart, he welcomes the touch. Feels comforted by it. Tears fall from his eyes as he silently takes Billy's hard thrusts, feeling the cum spill inside his beat up cunt. God, if he could have this every hour of every day, he'd gladly take it. 

When he's done, Billy pulls put of him without much care and wipes his slick cock off on Steve's thigh. 

Steve lies there, shattered and sore with his eyes staring blankly at his window. He's still hard, but Billy's never cared about getting him off. This wasn't about him and it certainly wasn't about giving him something pleasurable to fill his emptiness with. This was about Billy using him to get off. And somehow, his standards and self-respect had dropped so fucking low that he'd just accepted it, simply happy that at least someone still wanted something from him. That someone still cared to even be around him. 

He hears the clinking of Billy's belt buckle, the zipping up of his jeans and then footsteps. And just like that, Billy's gone. 

And he lets the emotion overtake him. His body wracks through hard, gut-wrenching sobs that he tries to muffle in his pillow. He doesn't even care about relieving himself anymore. He's empty and alone again, just the way he was when Billy had first arrived. Just a used doormat that Billy wiped his feet on when he came and then when he left. His chest is in agony as he tries to reign in his cries but nothing works. It's a blinding pain that never goes away these days unless Billy's fucking him. 

He eventually falls asleep to the sounds of his own choked-up sobs, holding on to his pillow for dear life.


	2. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is hope. Steve isn't sure what to believe but Billy makes a convincing argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect this to get much love lol , so I wrote more. :D

I'm Sorry 

If Steve had known that Billy hadn't left his house immediately after they'd fucked, he would've realized that the boy could hear his soul-crushing cries. 

And it kept him up at night. 

No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get the sound of Steve bawling into his pillow out of his head. He imagined Steve being trapped in that huge house all alone, with no one to talk to and no one who bothered to ask how he's been doing. He doesn't know why he suddenly cares, and chalks it up to him becoming soft because of this stupid hick town. Steve had been like that one lonely girl at the party who was just desperate for some guy to look her way. Only, Billy hadn't _just_ looked his way that night at Tina's party. He'd cornered the pretty boy in Tina's parents' bedroom and had fucked him face down, ass up on the king sized bed. After that night, they'd fallen victim to some kind of sick routine, where Billy would show up at Steve's house and just have his way with him. 

And every time, Steve let him. 

Every time, Steve would just open himself up to Billy and let him take and take and take until there was absolutely no more left. And still he kept going. 

And Billy couldn't understand why. 

Why would Steve let someone use him so freely? Why would he let someone abuse his body for their own pleasure while he got nothing for himself? How could he go on with his life like this, knowing that Billy was just taking from him without a damn care in the world? 

Ever since he'd heard Steve crying to himself that night, he'd started accepting what his conscience had been screaming at him all the time. That this couldn't go on because in the midst of his own self-destruction, he'd taken Steve along for the ride and that wasn't fair. None of it was. How Nancy had left him wasn't fair. How his parents ignored him wasn't fair. How everyone at Hawkins High had just about turned their backs on him, that wasn't fair. And how Billy was just using him as a hole to put his dick in wasn't fair. 

_So why did Steve allow it?_

.....................

"Hey," the brunette mutters softly, opening the door for Billy to step in. His eyes look swollen and glassy like he's got a fever but Billy know that it because he'd been crying. Steve shuts the door and turns around, smiling awkwardly at the blonde. He always does this before they fuck. 

"D'you want something to drink or...?" 

Billy tries not to roll his eyes as he shakes his head. 

"I'm good." 

Steve hides his disappointment well behind a frail veneer of simple contentment. Too bad Billy's really good at reading people and he can read Steve like a fucking fairytale. He's dressed in light blue, high-waisted jeans and a soft navy blue long-sleeved sweater. His hair falls prettily around his face, an almost cinematic strand of hair falling into his eyes. His pale skin contrasts beautifully with the darkness of his sweater, giving him a sort of delicate glow. He bites down on a plush lower lip nervously, looking too fucking pretty for his own damn good. 

Billy couldn't, for the life of him, understand why someone so goddamn pretty could be so broken on the inside. And it physically made him sick when he realised what Steve had been feeling on the inside while they fucked. He didn't deserve any of it yet he acted as if he did. Steve Harrington had a heart of fucking diamond and Billy was done trying to break it. He follows Steve upstairs to his bedroom and sits down on the bed.

"Don't." He murmurs quietly when Steve goes to remove his clothes. The brunette freezes in front of him, hands stuck on the hem of his sweater. Those doe-eyes gaze sadly back at him, already glassy because Billy never talks to him during sex. Before or after, there usually aren't any words between them. He slowly removes his hands from his clothes and leave them hanging listlessly at his sides. He looks like a deer in headlights. 

_Bambi,_ comes to Billy's mind. 

"C'mere." He orders in the same quiet tone, feeling slightly uncomfortable when a single tear slips down Steve's cheek. He obeys anyway and approaches Billy slowly, like a frightened animal. 

"Why're you crying Steve?" He questions, spreading his thighs for Steve to slot himself in between. The brunette shakes his head, trying to dismiss the question but Billy won't take silence for an answer. 

"Answer me." He demands, not unkindly but firm. He holds on to the boy's waist when he tries to walk away. Steve sniffles and hugs himself, too afraid to reciprocate Billy's touch. He expects his touch to be unwelcome and met with disapproval because he's just that repulsive. 

"Are you breaking things off between us?" He asks, voice choked up and whiny. He's close to full-on sobbing. 

"Because I can do better. I'll shut my mouth. I won't make a sound I promise. And- and I'll stay face down, I won't even look at you when you knock on the door..." 

Billy frowns, seriously struck at how Steve had somehow seen this as a rejection. _God, you're so broken princess._ He sighs and kicks his boots off, scooting up the bed until he's lying back against Steve's pillows. He sets his heated gaze on the brunette standing dumbly at the foot of the bed, confused and about to hyperventilate. 

"You gonna stand there all night pretty boy?" 

Steve gives him this completely vacant look before he takes heed of Billy's words, moving to join him on the bed. He sits awkwardly next to the blonde, hands once again moving to take off his sweater. Billy stops him with a firm hand, pulling him to his chest. Steve goes crashing like a demolished building, nose buried in Billy's neck. Billy shifts him so that he's flush against his body, cheek pressed to his chest. His body is stiff, like he's afraid to give in to the fantasy. 

"You're stiff, c'mon Steve, loosen up-" 

_"Why are you doing this?"_ Steve abruptly interrupts, definitely crying silently against Billy's chest. He can feel the hot tears soaking into his white t-shirt. 

"Doing what?" He responds, not quite sure how else to ease Steve into the idea that he might just care about him as more than some hole to stick his cock in. 

"You never talk to me when we're like this. And now you're holding me? If this is some kind of sick joke then I'd rather we don't do anything today..." Steve sobs, choking on his words as they spill out of him like his tears. His chest hurt like he's in cardiac arrest or something and he feels nauseous. He wants and will take anything that Billy decides to give him, but not this. 

_Not this!_

"Hey, Steve-"

"I can't, _I can't..."_ Steve whimpers, fingers gripping Billy's t-shirt tightly. His whole body shakes from his sobs, wracking through his body like some kind of seizure. He shakes his head and goes to yank himself away from the blonde but is held in place by a strong hand. 

"I'm not playing some joke on you Steve. I swear." Billy states firmly, holding Steve steady by the shoulders. 

"Look at me," he whispers gently, tilting Steve's head up with a finger under his chin. 

"I'm not messing with you. I'm tired of jerking you around like some kind of meaningless, one-night-stand. I hate myself for doing that to you and... and I'm sorry." 

Steve freezes, dark, honeyed eyes staring at him, terrified. The brunette looks as if he'd seen a monster, with the way he goes deathly still. The colour drains from his face and he pulls away from Billy's clutch. He's off the bed like a bat out of hell and practically runs into his bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Billy sits there for a moment, feeling slightly uncertain but not shocked. He expected Steve to have some kind of reaction similar to the one he'd just witnessed. He wants to give the brunette time, so he waits a moment until the suspense causes his nerves to become shot and he gets up off the bed and goes to the bathroom. 

The door isn't locked. Steve had just slammed it close. 

He pushes it open slowly, tentatively as the sounds of muffled cries begins filtering out past the threshold. Steve is seated on the closed toilet lid, crying his eyes out, head in his hands. He goes still when Billy enters the room, purposely avoiding eye contact. Billy approaches him cautiously, sitting beside him on the edge of the bathtub. He sighs heavily, feeling extremely guilty for his part in the mess that Steve had become. 

"Hey pretty boy," he murmurs, reaching out a hand to touch Steve's shoulder but then thinks better of it and pulls away. He'd made up his mind to respect Steve and to treat him like he was an actual person and not some ragdoll that people like him could just use and abuse and then walk away. 

"Go away Billy." The brunette mutters into his wrist, teary eyes glancing down at the floor tiredly. His long lashes are wet and clumped from crying. 

Billy almost smiles endearingly at how cute that was, but quickly regains his composure. 

"I'm not leaving until I know you're okay." 

Steve frowns and huffs. "That's never stopped you from leaving before." 

Billy actually flinches at that because, Steve was right. It stung but he took it like a man- he deserved it. And he was kind of proud to see Steve actually defend himself. Stand up to Billy. 

"You're right." He replies, smiling despite himself. "And I was wrong then. I was so fucking wrong princess." 

Steve blushes at the term of endearment, his sad frown vanishing like rainclouds on a hot, sunny day. He glances at Billy and then shakes his head. 

"You feel sorry for me." 

Billy doesn't know how to feel at being called out again but he's certain this time that Steve is half wrong. 

"I felt sorry for driving you to this. That much is true. But don't think for a second that I pity you, pretty boy. I want to-" He pauses, trying to choose his words carefully. Steve blinks up at him with those Bambi eyes and he caves. He leans forward, taking Steve's hands in his. 

"I want to start this over. I wanna treat you right. Show you how it's supposed to be." 

"Show me how _what_ is supposed to be?" Steve whispers, unable to hide the genuine wonder and curiosity in his face. 

Billy smiles a little, just a tiny uptilt of the corner of his mouth, but it's something. 

"Show you how good sex is s'posed to feel." 

Steve nearly chokes on his breath. "B- Billy-" 

"I know." Billy says with a smirk of his own. "I know, I said the 'S' word." 

Steve huffs, smiling down at the sight of his hands in Billy's. He's unsure of what's happening at the moment, scared to believe in it. Too traumatized at the thought of being loved again, only to be left again. He's been through the wringer and he's not sure if his heart can handle another break. 

"Hey," Billy murmurs gently, cupping his cheek and bringing Steve's gaze up to meet his own eyes. He drops all of his guards, deeply inclined to let Steve see just how open and serious he was being. 

"You've got some issues. I know that. Hell, I've created some of those fucking issues. I want to fix them Steve. I want to fix them so bad." 

Steve nuzzles his palm for a second then gazes at him through hooded eyes. 

"You mean, you want to fix me." 

Billy scoffs with a grin and shakes his head with certainty. 

"How can I fix you when I need to go into the auto shop myself?" 

Steve chuckles weakly at that, eyes flickering shut when Billy's thumbs swipe his tear tracks away. The hands don't move from his head, fingers carding through those gorgeous chestnut locks. Steve blinks up at the blonde again, looking a little more shy again. Billy's smile makes him blush hard, because he's never seen it directed at himself before. 

Billy's throat makes a low, purring sound as he leans in closer. 

"Can I kiss you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	3. In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gives himself over to Billy's mercy. Again. Will he regret it? Will Billy leave him high and dry again? Or will he still be there come morning light?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for supporting this story so much guys. I love you! I wasn't going to write another chapter but I decided to anyway.

In Your Arms 

_"Can I kiss you?"_

Billy had asked that damning question so softly, carding gentle fingers through his hair like he was trying to comfort him or something. Steve's never been handled so carefully before so he'd just nodded nervously, biting his lip in anticipation. 

_That was at least twenty minutes ago._

Now, they were both on Steve's bed, the brunette lying prone on his back while Billy rested halfway on top of him, a knee pressed between his spread legs, their mouths doing all the talking that was necessary. Steve had shut down after the first kiss, and now, he was completely dazed as the blonde boy slipped him some tongue. Billy's kisses were dominating and rough- _and invasive._ They were _nothing_ like Nancy's feathery light pecks and she rarely slipped him tongue first. He was usually the one to take charge, which is why kissing Billy was so different. 

A good different. 

He loves the way the boy dominates his mouth, plundering it for... _both_ their pleasures this time around. When they take a break to breathe, Steve could feel his lips tingling, wet and swollen. He touches a finger to the lower lip, slightly dazed and starstruck. Billy observes him with a quiet but comforting reservation, right within reach so that he doesn't feel too afraid or out of his element. This abrupt change from cold to caring still nags the back of Steve's anxiety-ridden mind but he doesn't mention any of it to Billy. He's too afraid that the boy would become angry and impatient and eventually leave. And then things would go back to the way they were... which, sadly, Steve was willing to accept anyway. 

"Hey," Billy whispers, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Steve's ear. "You spacing out on me pretty boy?" 

Steve blinks shyly at him with those large, dark eyes. He blushes and looks away, shaking his head. "No." 

"You look so pretty like this." Billy whispers again, this time in his ear, teeth biting down gently on the soft lobe. The tiny hairs on Steve's skin stand up at the sensation of Billy's breath on his neck. 

_"Billy..."_ Steve stutters breathlessly, eyes fluttering shut when the blonde boy starts kissing on his neck. The feeling of Billy's lips pressing slow, deliberate kisses to his neck turns Steve on to no end and sends shockwaves across the surface of his skin that tingle with every breath. 

"Keep sayin' my name, pretty boy." Billy growls, teeth sinking firmly into the brunette's jugular. He applies pressure on the spot until a weak, moaning cry escapes Steve's lips. Steve's hands are on his shoulders, timid fingers digging into the material of his t-shirt. 

_"Bil- Billy, please..."_

"That's it." Billy exhales with a satisfied grin. He leans back slightly, taking in Steve's dilated eyes, swollen lips and ruffled hair. He looks delicious and debauched, totally ruined in the best way possible and Billy loves it. He grips the hem of that navy sweater and pulls it off, leaving the brunette bare and exposed for him to adore. Steve isn't exactly ripped lile him, but he's got a flat tummy with lightly defined muscles ridged along his abdomen. His chest is pale and waxy-looking but still firm, pale pink nipples aroused as Billy's eyes wander. 

"Um..." Steve mutters, a peach blush lighting up his cheeks as he draws his shoulders in, trying to hide. But Billy's not having any of it. 

"Hey, lemme see you princess." He murmurs, leaning in closer to Steve and kissing him tenderly on the lips. Steve's anxiety slowly melts away, shoulders drawing back with every slide of Billy's fingers across his naked skin. They kiss until Billy has the courage to pull Steve into his lap, the boy's hips in his hands, crotch rubbing against his own. He reaches down to undo that belt and the zipper on Steve's jeans, sliding his hands into Steve's underwear and down the back until he's got both cheeks cupped in his capable hands. Steve makes a desperate sound and arches his back, pushing out his ass for more friction against Billy's rough palms. 

_"Oh!"_

"Yeah, that's it pretty boy. Let me feel you." Billy rasps, tongue sliding from side to side as he grins openly at the intoxicating brunette. He helps Steve out of his jeans, tossing the material somewhere across the room, desperate to feel that body pressed up against his own. He shucks off his own t-shirt and unbuckles his belt while Steve sits on the bed, averting his gaze nervously. Billy notices and reaches a hand out to stroke his head softly. 

"It's okay. You can look- ...I want you to look." 

Steve shakes his head with a small smile, still looking away. Billy takes his face in both hands and kisses him hard, trying to show him that he means what he said earlier. He wants to show Steve that he deserved this so bad. 

"C'mon baby, get me out of this." He orders in a husky tone. Steve glances up at him, hesitant but determined. He gets up on his knees on the bed and scoots over to the side where Billy is standing, blue eyes looking down at him with an emotion he's never seen before. Shaky hands slip several times on the zipper of Billy's jeans before he succeeds. He looks to Billy one more time as if asking permission to go further. Billy grins and helps him slide the rough denim down his thighs until it's eventually around his ankles and then on the floor. 

Steve gulps nervously, those pretty doe-eyes locked onto Billy's thickening length. He kicks his lips in anticipation, long and dark lashes dusting against his cheekbones as he stares at it. Billy strokes himself a couple of times while his other hand pets Steve's hair soothingly. 

"You don't have to-" He starts but Steve quickly cuts him off with an, _"I want to."_

"Plenty of time for that baby." Billy insists after the fact, climbing back onto the bed and crawling until Steve is on his back and Billy is hovering over him. He kisses the sweet brunette again, hot and heavy as their naked bodies press together, skin on skin. Steve mewls as Billy settles between his legs, hard cock brushing his own. He takes his chances, wrapping his long, Bambi legs around Billy's waist. The blonde smirks proudly at him, fingers carding through his hair, brushing sweat-damp locks away from his eyes. A glistening tear drop slips down the corner of Steve's eye all the way into his hairline. 

"Billy..." 

"Yeah pretty boy? Talk to me." 

Steve opens up his mouth to talk but finds that his words turn to dust. He ends up choking and a pitiful sob follows the sound.

"Hey, I'm here. It's okay. What's the matter?" Billy coos gently, thumb sliding across the length of his brow then down to his temple, wiping the tear away. Steve swallows down his sobs and shake his head, putting in the fakest smile Billy's ever seen. 

"I'm fine." 

"Bullshit." Billy snorts, noting the way Steve blanches at his response. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not mad. If you want to stop, we can-"

"No! I- ..." Steve blurts out, panicked. He freezes, jaw hanging open loosely as he struggles to say the right words. He swallows, nervousness displayed on his perfect face. Billy presses a gentle kiss to his forehead to calm him down. 

It works. 

Steve sighs, mumbling in a small voice, "It's just that... well, it doesn't feel real..." 

His eyes widen when Billy simply blinks at him, expression unreadable. 

"Oh God I didn't mean-"

"Shut up pretty boy." Billy scoffs with a light chuckle, leaning in to kiss Steve silly. Steve's lips are soft and taste like cherries and are so goddamn addictive. He reaches a hand over and smacks the radio on Steve's bedside table. It buzzes to life, playing scratchy static until the station picks up. The sound of Cutting Crew's _'Died In Your Arms'_ filters in from the speakers, making Billy grin and Steve blush. 

_I keep looking for something I can't get,_

_Broken hearts lie all around me_

_And I don't see an easy way to get out of this_

_Her diary, it sits by the bedside table,_

_The curtains are closed, the cats in the cradle,_

_Who would've thought that a boy like me could come to this..._

"It's all real, I promise. And I'm gonna show you." 

Steve gasps as Billy grinds down on his crotch, his thick cock hot and leaking precum on Steve's belly. The blonde boy wastes no time slicking up his cock with lube Steve had next to his pillow. Before tonight's miracle, he'd always prepared himself for their sexual encounters because Billy had never bothered to prepare him. Those days seemed so long ago now, he thinks with passing interest. The thought immediately disintegrates at the sensation of thick, long fingers rubbing against his hole. 

"Billy..." He whimpers, slapping his fist over his mouth to contain the desperate, whining sounds forcing their way out of his throat. 

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight_

_It must've been something you said_

_I just died in your arms tonight,_

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight_

_It must've been some kind of kiss_

_I should've walked away, I should've walked away..._

"Easy baby, don't go tightening up on me just yet. You'll hurt yourself." Billy whispers hotly in his ear, a smile in his voice. He didn't think he'd be so fond of coaching Steve through sex but some element of the authority makes him even more turned on. It feels like this is Steve's first time and he's talking him through it like a caring and considerate boyfriend, hoping to be as gentle as possible. 

_Is there any just cause for feeling like this?_

_On the surface, I'm a name on a list_

_I try to be discreet, but then blow it again,_

_I've lost and found, it's my final mistake,_

_She's loving by proxy, no give and all take_

_'Cause I've been thrilled to fantasy one too many times..._

His first finger slips into Steve all the way to the knuckle, Steve gasping breathless as the sensation overtakes his entire being. His body lights up and he arches his back into it, hole spasming around Billy's thick middle finger. He spreads his legs wider now, tears springing to his eyes as he feels the blonde's fingertip touch his spot. Billy leans in and kisses him through the initial pain. 

"It's okay Steve. It's okay." 

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight_

_It must've been something you said,_

_I just died in your arms tonight..._

"Billy..." Steve whimpers, nails digging into Billy's bare back, leaving red lines on tan skin. Billy hisses at the feeling but doesn't dare complain. Steve digging into his back while he's knuckle-deep in the boy's cunt was sexy as fuck. He didn't give a damn about the collateral damage- he wanted Steve to leave some kind of mark on him. 

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight,_

_It must've been some kind of kiss,_

_I should've walked away, I should've walked away..._

"Two baby? Hm? You want two of my fingers, princess?" 

Steve sobs and nods hastily, eyes shimmering at the blonde as he pulls out his middle finger. He slicks two appendages this time and presses in, one by one. He watches intently as Steve's pretty mouth falls open in surprise at the feeling of two thick fingers scissoring inside his hole. One long leg hooks onto Billy's waist as Steve tosses his head back in pleasure. 

_It was a long hot night,_

_She made it easy, she made it feel right,_

_But now it's over the moment has gone,_

_I followed my hands not my head, I know I was wrong..._

"Bil- Billy stop!" Steve gasps, holding the boy's wrist tightly. Billy pauses and kisses his forehead. 

"Want me to pull out?" 

Steve nods, sobbing. "Need you in me. Please." 

Billy grins at him and complies, easing his fingers out of Steve's slightly stretched hole. The brunette shudders at the sensation and bucks, his hard cock twitching against his tummy. Billy grabs the lube again and slicks up his cock haphazardly. Steve was begging for it and he wasn't about to keep the pretty boy waiting. Steve's entire body stiffens when he slips the tip of his cock down between his legs. 

"Hey, it's okay princess. Just me. I'll go easy, I swear. D'you trust me?" 

Steve blinks up at him with those damn doe-eyes and suddenly he feels like he could become lost in those honeyed pools. The brunette stares at him for the longest while, as of contemplating his answer. Then he bites his lip and gives in to the pressure between his hips. He wraps both arms around Billy's neck and presses his lips to the blonde's. 

"I trust you." He whispers, voice shaky with emotion but filled with certainty and genuine trust. There is no trepidation. Not anymore. 

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight,_

_It must've been something you said,_

_I just died in your arms tonight,_

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight,_

_It must've been some kind of kiss,_

_I should've walked away, I should've walked away..._

Billy pushes in and Steve bites into his shoulder, nails scraping at his back again and he's penetrated. His head goes all light and airy at the feeling of that thick cock forcing his hole wide open. He gasps, the breath knocked out of him as he whines at the twinge of pain stretching his hole. He exhales, trying to listen to Billy as the boy coaxes him encouragingly. 

"It's alright baby, bear down on me. Don't tighten up. Trying breathing out as I push in... it's okay. I'm right here pretty boy." 

Steve nods even if Billy's not looking at him at the moment. He's busy sucking bruises into Steve's pale neck, distracting him from the pain. His fingers become entangled in those blonde curls as Billy's cock reaches his body's limit. He's as deep as he can go, hips pressing into Steve's, his cock trapped between their bodies. He spreads his legs wide open, then wraps them around Billy's waist, urging him forward, deeper. 

_"Fuck me... please..."_

"My pleasure, princess." Billy grunts against Steve's ear, pulling back a little just to drive his cock home inside Steve's tight, wet cunt. The brunette shrieks at the feeling, setting off a burst of fireworks behind his eye lids. _God, he's gonna fucking lose it in a few seconds_ , he thinks. His legs are crossed over Billy's lower back, missionary style. He's never had sex lile this before with Billy- or with anyone for that matter. 

It's mind-blowing. 

"Fuck baby, you're so good." Billy grunts, panting harshly in Steve's ear as he listens his hips against Steve. The obscene sounds of slick skin slapping fills the room, drowning out the radio. Steve's high-pitched moans accentuate Billy's deep growls. The bed shakes with every thrust, creaking and smacking against the wall. Thank God Steve's parents were hardly ever home so that they could enjoy the whole house to themselves. 

_"Bill- m'gonna cum..." _Steve whimpers, blushing furiously at how easily and quickly he'd become undone.__

__"Cum baby. Cum for me." Billy rasps, kissing Steve and swallowing his scream as his body immediately obeys the command. His cock spurts between them, white streaks across Steve's pale tummy. Billy ignores the tell-tale knotting in his stomach, swiping a finger through Steve's cum. Steve opens his mouth and accepts it, sucking indulgently on the blonde's fingers. Billy rolls his eyes at how hot the image of Steve swallowing his own cum was._ _

__"Fuck, gonna cum princess." He rasps, rearing back to give Steve some space. Before he asks the question though, Steve cuts him off, reeling him back into his arms, kissing him hard._ _

__"Inside me. Please, cum in me."_ _

__Billy doesn't wait a minute longer, thrusting hard a few more times before he blows his load inside Steve's sore hole. The brunette lets out a shuddery breath at the growing warmth painting his insides. Billy collapses on top of him without much warning, completely sated and just wrung out of the last thrusts of his orgasm._ _

__

__***_ _

__He's still there come morning, arms wrapped around Steve, spooning the boy from behind._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Sam_Haine


End file.
